


Near Wild Heaven

by Juliet_the_Infinite



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Albert is a Kinsey 6 though, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bisexual Arthur Morgan, Bittersweet, Blow Jobs, Bottom Arthur, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Misunderstandings, Period-Typical Homophobia, Spoilers for Arthur's past relationships, Spooning Sex, Top Albert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet_the_Infinite/pseuds/Juliet_the_Infinite
Summary: Arthur and Albert find shelter from a storm.





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur shaded his eyes and looked up. "Looking a bit stormy, Mr. Mason. I reckon we should probably head back."

"Just a few more minutes, please...I've been waiting all day for that groundhog to emerge from its burrow, and I just know it will come out soon!"

"Doubt it, 'cause it's got the good sense to stay inside during this weather, which is more'n I can say for the likes of us." 

"We're not sugar, Mr. Morgan, we won't melt."

"It ain't about melting, it's about drowning. Storm gets too bad and that river could flood before you know it, and the way you get all wrapped up in those pictures of yours, you could be washed away before I could even grab your collar. We can come back tomorrow if you want, but right now we're leaving."

Albert reluctantly packed up his equipment, and the two mounted their horses just as sheets of rain began unfurling from the sky.

"Can't hardly see through all this," Arthur shouted. "There's an abandoned cabin just a few miles away. Follow me!"

* * * * *

The cabin had seen better days, but the roof miraculously did not leak, and there was a ramshackle stable in back for the horses. Arthur started a fire and then pulled up two chairs by the hearth, motioning at Albert to join him.

"I am sincerely grateful that you knew about this place," Albert said, removing his hat and running his hands through his hair quickly to smooth it. "And that you insisted we leave when we did! I can't imagine riding all the way back to town in these conditions."

"Ridden through worse, but I try not to if I can help it. It's a good way to catch your death of cold." Arthur lit a cigarette and held out the pack to Albert, who shook his head.

"No, thank you. I don't smoke, though I wouldn't object to a drink. Which reminds me..." Albert held up a finger and began rummaging through his bag. "Aha!" he cried triumphantly, pulling out a bottle. 

Arthur squinted. "Is that what I think it is?"

"If you think it's a bottle of the finest whisky you can find outside of Scotland itself, then you're correct! It was given to me in exchange for a photograph. I've been saving it for a special occasion."

"Then why you pulling it out now?"

"Because this _is_ a special occasion! I'm warm, I'm safe, and I'm with someone who...well, I hope you will forgive me if I sound like a sentimental fool, but I'm with someone who has been a very good friend to me. I hope you know that should you ever need something, please think of me! I'm just a bumbling buffoon, but any kind of favor I could conceivably do for you, you've only to ask." Albert stood up and checked the cabinets. "There are some glasses here, though they're awfully dusty. I have a clean handkerchief in my bag, but---" He stopped at the sound of the bottle uncorking and Arthur taking a deep swig.

"Come back by the fire, Mr. Mason. Ain't no need for glasses unless you want one for yourself."

Albert coughed. "I, uh...alright." He returned to his chair and accepted the bottle from Arthur. They traded it back and forth in companionable silence, enjoying the sound of the rain on the roof and the crackle of the fire. When the whisky was gone, Arthur leaned back in his chair, lacing his fingers behind his head.

"Well, Mr. Mason, it's late, I'm just this side of drunk, and the rain don't sound like it's going to let up any time soon. I figure we should spend the night here and get an early start in the morning if it's cleared up. You can take the bed and I'll sleep on the floor."

"That hardly seems fair. You probably never get a chance to sleep in a real bed."

"Well, that's why you should get it, 'cause I'm used to sleeping rough. It's fine. Just throw me one of those pillows. I'll be plenty warm in front of the fire."

Albert went to the bed and delicately lifted the blanket between two fingers, giving it an experimental sniff. "It smells a little musty, but it seems clean enough." He stripped down to his union suit, and then he climbed under the covers and tossed a pillow to Arthur.

"Good night, Mr. Morgan. Pleasant dreams."

Arthur yawned and punched the pillow down. "Night, Mason."

* * * * *

After years of living on the run, Arthur was by necessity a light sleeper, so when Albert laid down on the floor next to him, he was instantly awake. "Something wrong, Mr. Mason?"

"No, I'm...well, I'm just a little drunk, and a lot lonely."

 _Not this, not now. Please._

"Sorry to hear that, but we can talk plenty in the morning, so why don't you get back in bed and sleep it off?"

"Arthur, I...I want to...make you feel good." Albert swallowed and put his hand on Arthur's shoulder. Arthur's fists clenched involuntarily, and Albert shrank away fearfully.

Arthur felt sick. "Mr. Mason... _Albert_...you got nothing to be afraid of from me. I ain't saved you all these times just for you to come to harm at my hands."

"I have felt the fool around you many a time, but this must be the worst. I wish a bear would break in here right now and steal me away. Should God answer this poor soul's prayers, don't save me this time." Albert's voice was thick with unshed tears, and Arthur thought that of all his crimes, making this gentle man cry must surely rank near the top.

"I ain't...goddamn it, Albert, I ain't mad. I don't care if you're that way, but...let's chalk this up to the whisky and forget about it."

Albert wordlessly stood up and returned to the bed, which creaked under his weight as he climbed back in. Arthur bit his lip so hard he drew blood, taking comfort in the familiar metallic taste.

_I'm sorry._

_Come back._


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning, when Arthur woke up, Albert was nowhere to be seen. 

"If that fool run off..." Arthur grumbled. He stood, yawned, and went outside to piss against a tree. Shaking himself off, he turned and saw Albert standing there.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't realize...I wasn't trying to...I just went to stretch my legs and check on the horses."

"S'fine, Albert. Did you eat anything yet?"

"No."

"Well, come back inside and we'll have breakfast before we go looking for that groundhog again."

Together they returned to the cabin, and Arthur pulled a can of peaches out of his satchel. "This ain't much, especially for two grown men, but it ought to tide us over until later. Or I can shoot some rabbits and---"

"Arthur." Albert's voice was quiet. "I think maybe I should just go off on my own. You've done enough for me, and I appreciate it, but---"

"You're acting like a coward, Mason."

Albert huffed increduously. "A coward. A coward! I may not be as brave as you, but do you know what it took for me to come to you last night and open up like that, risking not just my physical safety but my...my heart? Knowing you would most likely rebuff me, but daring to hope I hadn't read you wrong all this time? And to say nothing of what might happen if you decided to turn me in as an invert! All it would take is one anonymous note to the constabulary and I'd be ruined...sent to jail, or whipped and turned out of town in disgrace. Some states even kill or castrate men like me."

"Albert---"

"Kindly be quiet for a minute and let me have my say! You don't have even the slightest idea of what it's been like for me, ever since I realized I didn't love women the way I was supposed to. I enjoy their company and admire their beauty from an aesthetic standpoint...but never have I wanted to be with them the way I wanted to be with a man. I tried to believe I could change. I went to bawdy houses a few times, and I had to close my eyes and think of men to finish. One of the ladies gave me a French postcard of herself as a souvenir, and instead of using it for...inspiration, I wound up studying its lighting and composition! My experiences with other men have been few and far between, but they were enough to prove to me that no, I cannot change. More than that, despite everything, I don't want to! So I am very sorry that I misread your protectiveness towards me as anything other than the actions of an honorable man and a good friend. I am sorry more than I can say that I have cost myself your friendship, but I don't think I can ever see your face again after today, because I am in love with you, Arthur Morgan, and I want to be with you in all ways, and if I cannot, then being around you will hurt more than I can bear."

Arthur stared at Albert and thought he had never seen a braver man.

"Listen, Albert...aw, hell. Goddamn it." Arthur raked his hands through his hair in frustration. "I need to think on some things for a bit. For now, just know that you ain't cost yourself my friendship, and I never should have called you a coward. I'm...well, I'm mighty sorry."

"Apology accepted, but I still think I should go off on my own today...rather uncharacteristically, I'll admit, I want to be alone. I'm sure we'll run into each other again soon." Albert started walking towards the stable.

"Albert!" 

He stopped at his name, but did not turn around.

"One week...in one week, will you meet me back here? I'll have what I want to say in order by then."

Albert mounted his horse. "All right, Arthur. If I'm not here, then look in the swamps and see if I've finally fallen prey to my hubris at thinking I could survive in this land without you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Sexual activity between consenting adults of the same gender was not legal nationwide in the United States until 2003. I wish I could say that Albert's comment about some states punishing homosexuality by death or castration was fiction, but shockingly, it's true. For more information: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/LGBT_rights_in_the_United_States


	3. Chapter 3

_Stab stab stab._

"Ow!" Arthur roared, shaking his hand. "Whoreson knife!" He threw it across the room, where it lodged in the wall, and sat staring at it for a moment. Finally he got up and pulled it free.

_Who the hell ever thought five finger fillet was a good goddamn idea in the first place? And where the hell is Mason?_

Arthur sighed and replaced the knife in its sheath, then slumped back in the chair to wait. He put his feet up on the table and took out his journal to reread what he'd been working on for the last seven days. He added a line, crossed one out, and finally put the book down. He consulted his pocket watch for the tenth time in two hours. He took the knife back out and cleaned under his fingernails. He picked up the journal again and drew a self-portrait with a noose around his neck, but superstition overtook him and he tore the page out and threw it in the fire.

The sound of hoofbeats caused him to leap from the chair and open the door. "Mason!" he called out, raising his hand. When he saw the young woman approaching atop a palomino, his hand slowly fell to his side.

"I, er...I do beg your pardon, sir. Do you know how far the nearest town is from here? I feel like I've been riding forever, and I'd like to get to a hotel before it gets dark."

"Just about 3 miles down the road, miss. There's two hotels in town, but one is in the saloon and it caters to, uh, unsavory sorts. You'll want the other one."

She glanced over her shoulder. "I do so hate to impose, but could I ask you to accompany me?"

Arthur looked again at his pocket watch. "I'm sorry, miss, but I'm waiting on someone and---"

"It's just..." She began fidgeting with the locket around her neck. "Well, there were some men a few miles back that...called out some things to me as I rode by, and I'm worried they might...well..."

Arthur sighed. "I'll be happy to take you, miss, but I got one favor to ask of you first."

She swallowed nervously. "W-what?"

"You got any lipstick?" 

* * * * *

After safely escorting the young woman to the hotel, refusing her money, and accepting a grateful kiss on the cheek instead, Arthur rode his horse back to the cabin, reluctantly using his spurs to make her go faster.

"I'm sorry, girl," he cooed, tying her up in the stable and rubbing her ears, then giving her a sugar cube and a carrot. "I hate riding you so hard, but I wanted to get back fast and...goddammit, Mason's horse ain't here."

Arthur sighed and rested his forehead against his horse's neck. "What am I gonna do now?" he asked. "If he ain't here because he got hurt, then I should try to find him, but if he ain't here because he don't want to be, then...well, shit." Her ears pricked up and she snorted, stamping her feet.

"Arthur!"

Arthur turned around and saw Albert racing towards them as quickly as he could on his borrowed nag, holding onto his hat with one hand and waving with the other.

"Wait, no, Mason, don't let go of the reins!" Arthur called, sprinting towards them. He made it just in time to grab the reins and push Albert back into the saddle as he began to slide off.

"Oh my goodness! And you have saved me yet again from a dire fate!"

"Don't know about that," Arthur mumbled, glancing down in hopes that Albert wouldn't notice the smile he couldn't hold back. "Saved you from a bruised tailbone and an impromptu dust bath, maybe."

"Well, at any rate, I am grateful." Albert carefully dismounted and took the reins from Arthur. He tilted his head and studied Arthur's face carefully. Arthur wasn't usually the blushing kind, but he felt his cheeks growing warm.

"I, uh...wasn't sure you were coming," Arthur said.

"To be perfectly honest, I wasn't sure either," Albert said. "But you are my friend, and you assured me last time we met that you are still mine, and thus I wish to hear you out, and we'll take it from there, all right?"

"Sure."

"Let me just tie up the horse and...what on earth is THAT?" Albert pointed, and Arthur turned to look at the cabin, where he had scrawled "WAIT!!!" on the front window in bright red lipstick.

"Young lady stopped by, needed an escort to town. Wanted to make sure you didn't leave if you got here before I returned."

Albert beamed. "Arthur, surely you must know by now I'm a patient man. I would have waited for you until the end of days."

The two men regarded each other quietly for a moment, and then Arthur cleared his throat.

"Let's go inside."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The word "bisexual" was first used in its modern sense in 1892 in a translation of a book on sexuality, but I figured Arthur probably wouldn't have heard the term, so I didn't use it here.

The two men sat at the table and looked at each other.

"So, uh..." Arthur said, picking up his journal. "I been writing out what I wanted to say to you over the last week." He cleared his throat and began reading. "'I sometimes find it hard to...'"

Albert leaned over and put his hand on Arthur's arm. "If it's alright with you, could you just say what you want to say instead of reading it?"

"Why?"

"I think saying it instead of reading something you wrote ahead of time will be more...honest. Not, I hasten to add, that I think you will lie to me, but reading it from a page provides a certain remove, and I want to know that I'm hearing your true thoughts and feelings."

Arthur closed the book and ran his fingers down the spine. "I just don't think I can look at you when I say it or I'll never get it out."

"Then I have an idea. Some psychologists---"

"What's a psychologist?"

"It's a type of doctor who specializes in the mind. People go to them to talk about their feelings and their problems."

"People pay to do that?"

"Yes. Quite a lot of money, actually."

Arthur shook his head. "You city folk, I swear. Why wouldn't you just talk to a friend?"

"That would be ideal, of course, but often it's easier to talk to a stranger who is trained to be impartial. Not that that's always true, mind you. I went to one to seek help for my...inclinations, but I was too afraid he might turn me in. They are bound by the rules of their trade to not share what is told to them in confidence, unless someone is in danger, but I could not get over my fears, so I just made up a story about woman troubles. Which was sort of true, in a way."

Arthur hummed.

"Well, at any rate, sometimes people find it hard to look at someone when they're sharing their innermost thoughts and fears, so some psychologists have their patients lie down on a couch, facing away from them or with their eyes closed. Then it's just like you're talking to yourself in the dark."

"So I should lie down on the bed?"

"Only if you think it would make talking easier. I will pull up a chair next to you and listen as a friend."

"Okay." Arthur pushed away from the table and went to the bed. He kicked off his boots and laid down, closing his eyes. He heard the scraping of a chair as Albert dragged it across the floor and sat down.

"I don't...well...this is still kind of hard, but I'll do my best. I admire your guts, Albert, 'cause you know exactly what you want, and I never should've called you a coward. Saying what you said to me took a special kind of bravery."

"I have already accepted your apology, Arthur, and I hope you will accept mine as well. I was drunk, and I thought you might be receptive to some company, but that is no excuse for not asking you if you would be fine with it."

Arthur waved his hand. "Not an apologizing offense." He listened to the slow, steady sound of Albert's breathing as he gathered up his courage.

"I'm actually pretty envious of you because you know what you want, and I sure don't. My momma died when I was a kid, and my daddy when I wasn't much older. Dutch and Hosea basically adopted me off the streets, taught me how to do all the standard outlaw shit like robbing and shooting, but also good things too...reading, writing, drawing, riding horses. None of the lessons on math and manners ever really took, and I ain't a great fisherman, though Hosea sure tried his best. When I got to the proper age, constantly waking up hard in my pants and not able to keep my hands out of them, Hosea sat me down and explained what was happening. Soon after that, Dutch took me to town, paid a whore to fuck me for an hour, though it took maybe a minute at most. I enjoyed it, but...this is stupid, but I wanted to talk to her, get to know her, and after I shot my load, she kissed me on the cheek and sent me out. Can't really blame her for not wanting to spend the rest of that hour talking to some dumb kid instead of taking a nap or getting right back to work. What was your first time like?"

Albert startled at the question. "With a woman? At a bordello, like you, though I already knew I did not want to be with women in that way. I thought maybe that was just because I hadn't done it yet. I lasted much longer than you---"

"Braggart."

Albert laughed. "Well, it's because I didn't want to be there! Not really. I finally closed my eyes and pretended I was with another man and that did the trick."

"So what about your first time with a man?"

"In New York City, there are special establishments that cater to men like me. They operate in secret, of course, but I was at a, for lack of a better word, regular bar and I noticed a man looking at me in a way that seemed overly friendly. So I bought him a drink and one thing led to another. Oh, it was heavenly! I knew I had been right all along. It was frightening, of course, but also liberating in a way, to know I hadn't been mistaken about myself. Afterwards, he shared some locations of bars and bordellos for people of my persuasion, and I was never at a loss for company again. Though, like you, I wanted to get to know some of those men much better, but it's too dangerous to get too attached...people start to talk."

"Not just New York City, you know."

Albert gasped. "What?"

"Oh yeah. Don't know about any special saloons off the top of my head, but there's definitely a men's bordello in Saint Denis. Well, actually, it's got both men and women. More of the latter than the former, though, and you got to have an introduction from a known customer to visit the men for safety reasons."

"I...my goodness, I had absolutely no idea! Nothing new under the sun, I guess."

"Sure ain't." 

"Have you..." 

"Well, like I said, I don't know what I want. When I was younger, sometimes I'd fool around with another boy in camp. Looking at each other's peckers to see whose was bigger, jerking each other off...you know, typical adolescent things."

"You and I had very different adolescences," Albert said dryly.

Arthur laughed. "Anyway, I always liked that a lot, more than I should've maybe. It felt nicer than it did with whores, probably because he and I knew each other already, what we liked and didn't, exactly how to touch each other, able to give each other grief and roll around in the mud and fight it out if we were pissed and still be brothers afterwards. Not actual brothers, of course. Just close as...well, I guess even closer, what with the other activities."

"Was there anyone else?"

"In camp? Nah, just him. Took a fancy to someone else too but never got the impression he was interested and didn't want to risk asking. Some drunken alley blowjobs here and there. Visited that bordello I told you about a few times, sometimes bought a woman but usually a man, since there's no shortage of whorehouses to get a woman but that's the only place I know to get another fellow. I'd occasionally hire both at the same time if I had a little extra money. I like both men and women that way. Don't know that I have a preference, 'cause they're both so different, but I only ever been in love once, and that was with a woman."

"Do you want to talk about her?"

"Her name was Mary. We was actually engaged to be married, but her family, especially her father, hated me and my way of living, and I had to choose between her and the gang, and in the end, we both chose our families over each other. Broke my goddamn heart, but not as much as...well. It broke my goddamn heart, is all."

"As much as what?"

Arthur shook his head. "Hurts too much."

"Sometimes a bone needs to be rebroken in order to heal right."

"That your fancy way of saying I got to talk about it?"

"Yes...though of course you don't have to. I just think it might help."

Arthur turned his back to Albert, feeling his throat become hot and tight, and not wanting Albert to look at him. "Long time ago, I picked up a waitress named Eliza. She was a pretty little thing, very sweet...always smiling and laughing. Had the wrong impression of her because she took me home, and then it turned out I was the first man she'd ever been with, and seeing what it cost her to take me...if I could've felt the pain for her instead, I would've. But afterwards she thanked me, because she had always been curious, and she had the notion I'd be kind to her. Next time I was in town, a few months later, stopped by her place and saw she was all round under her dress and I couldn't believe it. That time we was together, I pulled out and spent on her belly instead of inside of her, but I guess that don't always work. I was so goddamn angry, though I hid it because I didn't want to scare her, especially not then."

"Why were you angry at her?"

Arthur barked out a laugh. "Her? Wasn't angry at her, she didn't do nothing wrong. I was angry at myself, because I couldn't keep my cock in my pants and wound up putting a bastard in some poor girl's belly. Bastard of an outlaw no less, brung into a world like this. I didn't really know what to do. Neither one of us wanted to get married, but I visited her when I could, brung her money and supplies 'cause she couldn't work in that condition, promised she and the baby would never go uncared for, no matter what. Never wanted to be a father, but after Isaac was born and I held him for the first time, I knew I'd kill or die to protect him. He was...so small. I tried to get Eliza to bring the baby to camp and come live with me. They'd have been welcome; we got women who would've helped take care of Isaac and spoiled him rotten. But she thought it would be too hard for a baby to live outdoors, too dangerous for both of them to be exposed to our way of life. So I visited them every few months, stayed a couple days, watched Isaac take his first steps and call me Papa. He was always so happy."

"He laughs."

"What?"

"That's what the name Isaac means. 'He laughs'."

Arthur's lips twisted from the effort of trying not to cry. "Didn't know that," he said softly.

"What happened, Arthur?" 

Arthur cleared his throat, though it did nothing to dispel the lump in it. "One day I went to Eliza's house, all sorts of stuff in my saddlebags for her and the boy. Little things to make them happy...a stuffed bear that Miss Grimshaw'd sewn for Isaac, a storybook, chocolate bars and lavender perfume for Eliza. But the house was boarded up. I pried the boards off a window, looked inside, no sign of anything or anyone. I couldn't believe Eliza had just moved without letting me know. We was friendly; she never threatened to take Isaac away from me. I went in the backyard to sit on a stump and have a think and then I saw...them. The graves. Two of 'em."

"Oh, Arthur." Albert laid his hand on Arthur's back, but Arthur gently shrugged away.

"Fellow coming down the road saw me looking at 'em, rode on over and asked if I had known them. Said yes, didn't go into detail. He said they were at home when some robbers broke in and killed them for ten bucks. Their lives were worth ten bucks. Not even enough to buy the gun used to take them from the world."

"I just...my god, Arthur, I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry."

Arthur sat up and looked Albert straight in the eye. "So you see now why I keep correcting you when you say I'm a good man? If I was a good man, I would have left the gang and moved in with Eliza and Isaac, and they would still be alive."

"Or you would also be dead."

Arthur snorted, feeling rage building inside him and welcoming it as it burned away the sorrow. "First off, no pissant robbers scared enough of a lone woman and a little boy to kill them would get a chance to even raise their guns to me; second, if they did kill me, so what?"

"Arthur---"

"You know how many people I've killed? No, because I don't even know. How many families have I destroyed? What right do I got to judge the men who took Eliza and Isaac from this godforsaken world when I brought that hurt upon others too? I loot the men I kill, Albert. I seen the photos they keep in their pockets. I pull off their wedding rings and sell them later, and I don't think nothing of it. I know what I'm doing, and I keep doing it."

"Have you ever hurt a woman?"

"Backhanded one once when she pulled a knife on me. Never hurt one for no reason."

"What about a child?"

"Never. I wouldn't. I'd die first."

"Those robbers---"

"---was the same as me. Just because I never hurt a woman without cause or a child ever don't mean I'm any better than those sons of bitches who murdered Eliza and my boy. I've killed people's sons, Albert. They were older than Isaac, but they were still precious to someone." Arthur curled in on himself and began to weep. He heard a squeal as Albert pushed the chair back, and the mattress sagged as Albert laid down next to him and enfolded him in his arms.

"Let it out," Albert whispered, and Arthur squirmed, but Albert only tightened his arms around him. "You are more than the worst things you have done, Arthur. You are so much better than you know. I'm so sorry you've gone through so much pain, and lost so much, but I'm here for as long as you want or need me, and I love you. I think I always have, since that first day when you appeared out of nowhere, and I thought I had somehow conjured you out of my dreams. Anything you ever need from me, all you have to do is ask."

Arthur turned over and looked into Albert's kind eyes, bright with unshed tears. He put his hand on Albert's face, and Albert sucked in a deep breath and held it as Arthur slowly stroked his cheek.

"I want..."

Albert exhaled shakily and put his hand over Arthur's. "What do you want, Arthur?"

"I want...will you...aw, the hell with it," Arthur said, and he pulled Albert in for a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Albert's gasp was muffled by Arthur's lips against his, but he overcame his shock quickly. He gripped the back of Arthur's collar and pulled him as close as he could. Arthur's lips were chapped, but Albert welcomed the roughness; it reminded him that this was all really happening. But then something occurred to him, and reluctantly he braced his palms against Arthur's chest and pulled away.

"Mason, what are you---"

"The door," Albert gasped. "I don't think we bolted the door, and if someone else comes looking for shelter..."

"Good thought," Arthur said, and Albert stood up, quickly adjusted himself, and went to the door.

"Oh dear...the lock is broken."

"Push the table against it, then."

Albert tried to move the heavy table, but only managed to budge it a couple of inches. Arthur sighed with fond exasperation, rose from the bed, and shoved the table against the door. Then he turned to Albert and hooked a finger through his belt loop. "You gonna come back to bed now?"

"Oh my god," Albert breathed, letting himself be led back to the mattress. Turning his back to Arthur in hopes of regaining a bit of composure, he slowly undressed, and when he turned around again, Arthur was laying on the bed fully nude, his arms folded behind his head.

"Oh my god!"

"You said that already," Arthur drawled. 

Albert knelt on the bed and ran trembling hands over Arthur's chest. "You are magnificent!"

"Might want to see about getting a pair of spectacles next time you're in town."

"Stop that!" 

Arthur gestured at himself. "Magnificent? All rough and ugly and scarred the way I am?"

"Rough, I will grant you. Ugly, absolutely not. And scarred, well...they add character. Besides, perfection is boring, and one thing you most certainly are not, Mr. Morgan, is boring."

"You got me there." Arthur watched with amusement as Albert traced every scar, anointing each one with a kiss.

"How did you get this scar on your chin?"

"Knife fight. True of most of them, really, aside from the odd bullet wound here and there."

"That anyone could ever bring themselves to hurt you."

"Been plenty of anyones willing to do that."

Albert looked up, his eyes serious. "It is my greatest hope that I am never one of those people." 

"Uh...by the way...this ain't real conducive to the mood, but there's something I gotta say before this goes further. I think this'll be a real pleasant time, but it might have to be the only time. I can't exactly introduce you to the gang, and I don't think I'd fit in real good with your friends, so..."

Albert pressed his fingers against Arthur's lips. "Shhh. Whatever it winds up being, I'm grateful for it, so let's enjoy ourselves."

"And the reason I told you about my past is so you know that I ain't a good person, and trouble follows me. I don't want anyone else to get hurt on my account, certainly not you."

"I'm a grown man, and I choose my own company, whatever risks they may bring. Now hush."

"And I know you said you was in love with me, and I am awful fond of you, Albert, but..."

"I said shhh." Albert straddled Arthur's pelvis, pressing his knees against his hips. "Now, as to the matter at hand. Do you prefer to be on top or the bottom?"

Arthur considered for a moment. "I been on both ends when it comes to sucking cock---"

Albert turned scarlet and squirmed a bit.

"---but when it comes to the other, I only ever been on the top. What do you like?"

"Well, uh...I...er, sorry, I just had a mental image of you giving...uh...with a...oh my, words are failing me entirely."

Arthur reached down and grabbed Albert's cock. "You mean to tell me you ain't thought about it? 'Cause I find it real hard to believe that during all those lonely nights in the wilderness, or in your hotel room, you didn't take yourself in your hand just like this and pretend it was my mouth wrapped around you."

"Arthur Morgan, how dare you tease me like this!"

Arthur chuckled. "I'm sorry, Albert. You're right, that ain't sportin'." He took Albert by the shoulders and gently rolled him onto his back. "Let me make it up to you right now." He trailed kisses down Albert's chest and stomach, then licked up and down the crease of his thighs. Albert moaned and fisted his hands in Arthur's hair, then quickly drew them back.

Arthur looked up. "I don't mind that one bit. Fact, I like it a lot." Albert reached back down and twined his fingers through Arthur's hair again, clenching them when Arthur kissed the head of his cock. Arthur lapped around the slit, licking away the clear bead of moisture that had formed there, and then enveloped Albert's cock inside of his mouth. Albert screamed, and Arthur pulled away, laughing. 

"First time I heard you yell like that when something wasn't fixing to eat you alive...in the bad way, I mean. But as for the good way, well, I plan on doing just that. Gotta get this thing nice and wet 'fore you fuck me with it." He licked a stripe up one side and down the other, and then he started to put it back in his mouth.

"W-wait."

"Wait?"

Albert groaned. "Oh, I cannot believe I am interrupting you when you are doing one of my favorite things in the world, and doing it well, and looking up at me with those beautiful eyes of yours but...you want me to..."

"Fuck me? Yeah."

"But you said you had never done that before."

"Well, no. Fellow I told you about wasn't interested in that, and I never trusted a whore or a stranger to do it to me, but I trust you. That a problem?"

"Of course not, I'd be...truly honored. But...if you continue...fellating me..."

"Doing what now?"

"The technical term for what you're doing."

Arthur slid back up the bed and cupped Albert's face in his hand. He leaned forward and whispered, "Mr. Mason, go ahead and use bad words. I know you want to, and I sure want to hear you say 'em."

"If...oh dear...if you continue...sucking on my...my member..."

"No."

"My...cock..."

"There you go."

The words came out in a rush. "If you continue sucking my cock like you are, Arthur, I'm going to come and then I won't be able to fuck you, so you'd best stop, as loath as I am to admit it."

"That is a problem. What do you suggest we do instead?"

"I will happily suck your...cock..."

"Until?"

"Until you...spend down my throat, and assuming that alone doesn't make me pop like a shaken bottle of champagne, because I have wanted to suck your cock and fuck you or be fucked by you since the moment you walked up to me, and have thought of little else unless I was in mortal danger at the time, or having dinner with my friends because being erect at a society function is frowned upon as rude, then I will open you up with my fingers and fuck your delightful little hole until you're too sore to ride a horse tomorrow so you have to stay here with me another day and then _you_ can fuck _me_. Is that better?"

Silence.

"A-arthur? Are you...okay? Say something!"

Arthur fell back against the bed, howling with laughter. "Albert! My god! Here I thought you was a proper gentleman and you just talked dirty enough to damn near make _me_ blush! I'm impressed!"

"I feel quite scandalized by myself!"

"But good, right?"

"Yes," Albert admitted. Arthur's eyes crinkled as he smiled, and he pulled Albert in for a long kiss. When they broke free, Albert made his way down and knelt between Arthur's legs. Arthur reached down and brushed his knuckles fondly against Albert's cheek, and he smiled before gripping Arthur's cock between his hands. He gave it a few tugs, sliding his thumb around the head before taking it in his mouth. Arthur moaned as Albert punctuated each suck with a flick of his tongue, but then he pulled away and stood up.

"Jesus, Albert, you can't leave me like this!"

Albert bent down and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I just need to get something, love, hold on a moment." Arthur fell back against the pillows and took himself in his hand, giving himself a few lazy strokes as Albert dug through his bag.

"Here we go!"

"The hell is that?"

"Neatsfoot oil. It's used for conditioning leather. I don't think, uh, saliva will be sufficient."

Arthur arched an eyebrow. "After seeing what you got, I'm thinking you might be right."

"You flatter me," Albert said, pouring some onto his fingers. He settled back down between Arthur's legs. "I'm going to start stretching you open while I...er...finish you off. You have to tell me if I'm going too fast or hurting you, promise?"

"Mmm-hmmm."

Albert took Arthur's cock back in his mouth, following his mouth with his left hand as he began probing Arthur's entrance with his slick right hand. Arthur took a shaky breath as Albert gently traced around the rim, feather light, and slowly inserted his index finger.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah."

"Should I add another?"

"Yes."

Albert complied, and then he crooked his fingers and hit something inside that made Arthur's back arch off the sheets. He shouted as a wave of sensation shot straight up from his groin to his head. 

"Fuck! What the hell was that?"

"I'm not sure...that happens to me too. Is it too much? Should I stop?"

"Don't you dare."

"All right, I'll get back to work." He licked and lapped and sucked as his fingers continued to stretch Arthur open and tickle the sensitive bundle of nerves. Finally, it was too much, and Arthur came while shouting Albert's name. When the spasms subsided, Albert moved up the bed next to Arthur, who pulled him closer and kissed the top of his head.

"That was...something else. Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

"Will you fuck me now?"

Albert laughed. "Of course I will." He reached down, grabbed the bottle of oil from the floor, and greased up his cock. Arthur got on all fours.

"Okay, just warn me 'fore you---"

"Wait, Arthur. If you don't mind, could we...do it face to face?"

Arthur was startled. "Two fellers can do it that way?"

"Yes! It takes a little maneuvering, but absolutely. I want to see your face while I'm inside of you."

"All right." Arthur flipped back over, and Albert settled himself between his legs.

"Just put your ankles here...a bit higher if you can...there we go. Are you ready?"

"Y-yeah."

Albert was desperate to be inside of Arthur, but he tempered his impatience and pushed ever so slowly inside, through the ring of muscle, waiting for Arthur to get used to the sensation of being filled. Arthur made a little noise deep in his throat that almost made Albert spend immediately, but he took a breath, thought of something else for a moment, and let his impending climax simmer back down.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes...keep going..."

Albert began fucking into Arthur's tight heat, gripping his thighs for leverage, pushing little cries and moans from Arthur's mouth. 

"Yes, my darling, you feel so good around my cock, how I have waited for this moment, thank you so much, I love you I love you I love you I'm coming!" 

And with a strangled cry, Albert spent inside of Arthur and fell against his chest. They laid there for a moment, gasping, before Albert slid out of Arthur's ass and curled up next to him. 

"You sure do talk a lot during sex, Mr. Mason."

"I'm sorry."

"Wasn't looking for an apology, just stating a fact. Kind of liked it."

"And the other...stuff?"

"Liked that too."

Albert smiled. "I'm glad. I'm sorry I didn't last longer, but everything else we did got me so excited I'm probably lucky I lasted as long as I did."

"S'fine, I'm sure next time will be different."

Albert beamed at the implied promise. "Thank you for letting me be your first for that."

"Now, let's not get all sentimental."

"I can't help how I am!"

Arthur playfully tugged at Albert's beard. "Wouldn't want you any other way."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I was done, but apparently I just can't leave these two alone. I _think_ I'm done now, but who the hell knows? There may be more! I'm still unemployed, I'm still obsessed, and I still want these two to live in a parallel universe where everything is beautiful and they can just bang all day.
> 
> This is dedicated to all of the fellow 2AM writers here on AO3; thank you for your stories.

"Mmmm..."

Awakened by the noise, Arthur opened his eyes and found that he was pressed up against Albert's back, holding him tightly. Albert stirred and turned his head.

"Having a sweet dream?"

Albert smiled sleepily. "Yes, but the reality is better. Good morning."

"Morning."

"I suppose we should leave soon."

"Probably."

Neither man moved.

"Or..." Albert reached back and took Arthur's semi-hard cock in his hand. "...we could stay a little longer."

"Reckon we could spare another hour," Arthur agreed, pressing a kiss between his shoulder blades. Albert shivered.

"Oh, please, Arthur," he panted. "Would you...please..."

"Would I what?"

"You're teasing me again, Mr. Morgan."

"'Cause I like hearing you beg for it. Tell me what you want."

"I want you to...fuck me. Please...I need you inside me."

Arthur's cock immediately sprang to full attention, and he grabbed the bottle of neatsfoot oil on the floor. He greased up his fingers and slid two of them inside of Albert.

"You like that?" 

"You know I do, but it's not enough...please...more..."

"Pull your leg up a bit...there we go." Arthur gently pressed the head of his cock against Albert's tight rim and pushed inside. Albert moaned and shivered.

"How's that feel?" He reached around and took Albert in one hand.

"Incredible, and you know it."

"You like me fucking you from behind while I jerk you off?"

"Yes! God, yes!"

Arthur nipped at the nape of Albert's neck. "You're so tight and hot for me," he ground out. "So good inside of you, Albert, so GOOD---"

He tried to slow down his thrusts, but Albert's climax forced his own. Panting and sweating, Arthur clung to Albert for a few moments before gently flipping him onto his other side so they were face to face. Hazel eyes met blue ones, and finally Albert broke the silence.

"Arthur," he murmured tenderly, carding his fingers through Arthur's hair. "Can we just stay here forever?"

Arthur, not trusting himself to speak, dipped his head down to place a kiss on Albert's throat, resting his lips against his pulse.

"We could fix this place up quite nicely. I may not seem the most competent man, but I'm not so bad with a hammer and nails. And I'm actually an excellent cook! Well, perhaps I flatter myself, but I have a few specialties, like my famous lemon blueberry pancakes. Though I don't know where I'd find lemons around here."

Arthur decided to humor him. "Well, I ain't got much of a sweet tooth, but those sound mighty fine. Think you could have dinner waiting when I get home from a long day of stirring up trouble?"

"Of course! I'll keep you well fed and well fucked...oh!" Albert flushed and covered his mouth.

Arthur laughed. "Just listen to you!" he drawled. "Seems I've been a bad influence."

"That you have, but after what we just did, I suppose a dirty mouth is the least of my sins."

Arthur rolled over, using the sheets to wipe down his sweaty body.

"I, uh...I suppose we should wash those. It wouldn't be polite to leave them like that for the next traveler."

"You sure do worry about some interesting things, Mr. Mason."

"It's just common courtesy!"

"Trust me, anyone desperate enough to hole up in this place ain't expecting the finest French linens. If you like, though, feel free to take 'em with you and give 'em a good scrub in the river. Even saw some soapwort blooming down there you could use. Look for pink flowers, give 'em a boil, they lather up real nice."

"Perhaps I will." Albert laced his fingers through Arthur's and sighed. 

"Albert---"

"It's alright. I know you have to get back to your people, and I have to get back to my work. I was just thinking what a shame it was to leave after such a lovely time, but all good things must come to an end, as they say."

"So they do."

Albert squeezed Arthur's hand. "I'm going to say this once more, and I do not expect you to reply in kind, or to say anything at all, really. I love you, Arthur Morgan. I love how brave you are, and how protective, and how funny and smart---no, don't even bother opening your mouth to protest, you know it's true! And I love your handsome face, and your beautiful blue eyes, and your glorious cock. I love the way you feel inside me, and how I feel inside you, and that noise you make deep in your throat when you come. I don't think enough people in your life have told you they love you, and I cannot for the life of me fathom why. But I do love you, and even if we never see each other again after today, I hope you will remember that."

Arthur cleared his throat and quickly looked away, hoping Albert hadn't noticed his eyes growing damp. "I ain't too good with words, Albert, but...if I could leave...I'd want it to be with you."

"I know, Arthur." Albert kissed his cheek and forced a smile. "It was just a sweet dream."


End file.
